shallow
by LastMelodya
Summary: Ia hanya butuh musik, ruang kamar yang tak seberapa, dan Sasuke. [ sasusaku; birthday fic for haruno sakura ]


**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it. **Shallow © Lady Gaga feat. Bradley Cooper**

**Warning**: au; miss-typos, kinda rush, and other stuff.

**Note**: this story has no correlation with a stars is born. but i write this fic with shallow in my head, so, prepare the vibes c:

* * *

_untuk haruno sakura_

.

**shallow**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke terkadang ingin bertanya, kepada Sakura yang selalu memberikan tatap-tatap cerah pada dunia; apa kau bahagia hidup di duniamu ini?

Yang setiap detik menuntutnya kepada hal bernama materi, topeng-topeng di balik sapuan make up, senyum-senyum ramah yang tidak di mata, serta tahanan kepada hati yang berkali-kali patah.

Atau, mungkin ia menginginkan hal yang lebih.

Yang lebih dari sekadar hidup kasual, seperti; hidup di apartemen murah, kerja dengan gaji secukupnya (tidak kurang, memang, tapi tidak pernah ada lebih), tertawa bersama orang-orang yang tak pernah memikirkan rupa, makan siang dengan voucher diskon, membeli es krim Mc Donald, menikmati senja di kalanya, mencium bau gerimis, memasak omelet, menarik selimut buluk yang—Sakura bilang, selalu hangat.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu, mana yang Sakura inginkan.

Tapi melihat perempuan itu di balik layar kaca, memainkan piano dilatarbelakangi sorot cahaya lampu yang berlebihan, yang membuat rona di tulang-tulang pipinya menguat, rasanya begitu menyedihkan. Seperti, manekin yang dipasang di depan toko baju, dipasangkan berbagai macam pakaian, dipamerkan dan ditawarkan pada setiap mata yang menatap.

Senyum itu selalu ada, pasti. Tapi mata tak bisa berbohong. Mata Sakura—di hadapannya, tak pernah bisa menipunya, sekuat apa pun perempuan itu mencoba, menghindar, memutar balik ucap ujar yang Sasuke sendiri kadang tak pernah mau terlalu mendengarkan, Sasuke selalu menang.

Hanya saja, dunia selalu berhasil mencurinya, mengalihkan Sakura kepada dunianya yang penuh akan gemerlap lampu sorot.

Maka, ketika lampu-lampu itu mulai meredup, menyisakan satu-dua denting yang berakhir indah, tepuk tangan penonton menggema dan senyum Sakura melebar dalam kurva yang mencapai paling, Sasuke mematikan televisinya.

"Jemput aku setengah sebelas malam."

Pesan Sakura masih tertampil di layar ponselnya.

.

* * *

"Aku tak ingin pulang."

Di antara angin yang menyeruak masuk, Sakura mendesah.

"Lagi?" Sasuke membalas, mengernyit ketika perempuan itu mematikan pendingin mobil, dan menurunkan jendela sampai batas paling bawah.

"Hanya ada Ino di sana." Ia bergerak, mendekati jendela dan membiarkan kepalanya separuh terjulur. Ino adalah manajer Sakura. "Ia hanya akan membuatku tuli dengan pemberitahuan-pemberitahuan jadwal konser yang akan datang."

Sasuke memerhatikannya, bagaimana Sakura memejamkan mata ketika angin menenggelamkan wajah lelahnya, helai-helai rambutnya. Bahkan ia masih memakai gaun putihnya, yang jatuh sempurna membalut tubuh kurus Sakura.

"Aku ingin ke apartemenmu."

Sakura menoleh.

"Biarkan aku melarikan diri di sana, semalam saja."

Sasuke menghela napas, tak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan angin mengisi kekosongan itu. Toh, ia tak perlu mengatakan apa pun. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Dan ia bersyukur, sebab ternyata, hingga malam ini, terkadang Sakura masih akan menjadi Sakura yang biasa. Yang sibuk akan celoteh malam tentang lampu kota, yang sibuk memaksa Sasuke berhenti di depan Mc Donald, membeli dua cup Mc Flurry, dan menghabiskannya dalam waktu beberapa menit, tertidur ketika mereka hampir sampai, dan membiarkan Sasuke memanggulnya dan mencium sisa-sisa aroma es krim yang bercampur dengan aroma khas perempuan itu.

Sasuke membagi sisi sebelah ranjangnya untuk Sakura. Melepaskan high heels di kakinya, menyelimuti tubuhnya, mengecup pelan sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan biarkan aku kalah dari duniamu," Sasuke berbisik.

Di malam-malam hangat itu, Sasuke memiliki Sakura di pelukannya.

.

* * *

"Aku ingin menjadi pianis terkenal, Sasuke."

Suatu hari, Sakura membagi mimpinya.

Mereka hanya remaja dengan balutan seragam khas tahun pertama High School. Sakura masih menjadi gadis ceria, masih sering tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit bulan. Ia suka menbawa keyboard portable kecil yang ia gendong di pundaknya, seolah gitar. Dan Sasuke menyadari, bahwa sejak hari itu, mungkin Sakura tak akan bercanda dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

"Kalau kau ingin jadi apa, Sasuke?"

Ia tak segera menjawab. Bayangan jas putih dengan stetoskop di sekitar leher-telinga menggoda pikirannya. Tapi, Sasuke berpikir, mungkin ia akan sangat sibuk jika menjadi seorang dokter. Ia tak akan bisa membagi waktunya untuk Sakura—tidak, bahkan untuk sekadar mengantarnya pergi membeli es krim. Maka, Sasuke akan memikirkan suatu pekerjaan yang tak akan mengikatnya sepanjang hari.

"Mungkin aku akan jadi jurnalis, atau, seorang copy writer."

Sakura tak pernah memikirkan, bahwa Sasuke melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan dunianya.

"Kupikir kau lebih cocok jadi dokter." Sakura menyahut. "Tapi, copy writer tidak terlalu buruk. Kau bisa mengeksplor pengetahuanmu yang tidak terbatas itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, membiarkan sudut bibirnya terangkat tanpa disadari.

"Ingat ini, ya, Sasuke." Gadis itu berbicara lagi. "Suatu hari, aku akan membuat konserku sendiri."

Sasuke mengingatnya, mata itu. Mata penuh polos-polos yang tak mengerti kehidupan dunia seni hiburan tidaklah sesederhana mimpi gadis berumur dua belas tahun.

Dan sekarang, sepuluh tahun kemudian, gadis pemimpi itu benar-benar membuat konsernya sendiri.

Konser-konser yang kemudian menenggelamkannya pada karut-marut dunia gemerlap di balik lampu-lampu sorot dan tuntutan materi yang membuatnya lupa akan dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

Rehearsal kesekian kembali datang, dan Sasuke, lagi-lagi, menemukan mata itu tersesat dalam kabut-kabut obsesi yang tak terbaca mata telanjangnya.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi penonton, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat secara langsung sebelum konser utama diselenggarakan esok hari. Sakura selalu hilang di balik denting-denting pianonya. Perempuan itu seolah tak ingat dunia, ketika jemarinya menyentuh tuts, menari, membawanya pada seulas nada yang Sasuke akui; terlalu indah. Sasuke hanya akan melihat senyum anggun yang terlampau dibuat, tubuh tegak yang terkungkung, gerak mahal yang diatur; inikah mimpimu, Sakura? Sebab mimpi, dalam definisi yang Sasuke tahu, bukan sesuatu yang mampu mencabutmu dari dunia ini.

Sasuke tak pernah mengerti, apakah ini yang selalu diinginkan Sakura?

Apakah itu, topeng yang dipakainya, ketika konser selesai dan ribuan pewawancara mencegatnya, meminta foto terbaiknya, membondongnya pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak berujung.

Melihatnya menggapai mimpi tak seharusnya merasa sakit seperti ini.

.

* * *

Dan Sakura akan selalu berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku tak ingin pulang ke rumah."

Sasuke membawanya pulang malam itu, tanpa banyak bicara, tanpa banyak tanya. Sakura tak lagi meminta es krim, ia hanya menurunkan jendela serendah biasanya. Sasuke ingin membiarkan perempuan itu tertidur, seperti biasanya, tapi sampai mobil masuk pada area apartemen, Sasuke menemukan Sakura masih menatap pada jalan-jalan di sekelilingnya.

Ketika mereka sampai di kamar aapartemen, Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menoleh, mencoba menatap Sasuke di antara tangannya yang sibuk mencopot heels—hal-hal yang kemudian Sasuke sadari terlalu sering ia lakukan. Malam ini, gaunnya berwarna hitam.

"Aku hanya berpikir ...," Sakura menggumam. "Bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan mimpiku kalau tidak ada kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengejap, singkat, hampir tak terlihat. Ia melihat wajah Sakura yang tipikal, namun bukan yang seperti biasanya. Ia menemukan kehangatan yang tak terdefinsi, di balik wajah lelah itu, di balik suara yang terlampau pelan dibawa angin, dan senyumnya, senyumnya yang selalu Sasuke cari-cari selama ini.

"Kupikir aku melewatkan satu mimpi lagi."

Sasuke harap, ia mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Sebab ia tak suka tersesat pada sebuah konversasi. Ia hampir ragu berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, ketika kemudian Sakura tersenyum lagi, menarik tangannya hingga terduduk dan Sakura berlutut, mengulurkan tangan untuk melepas sepatu yang Sasuke pakai.

"Kupikir, aku memang terlalu lama tersesat, Sasuke." Sakura merapikan sepatu-sepatu itu. "Tapi kau tahu? Kau selalu membuatku mengerti arah jalan pulang."

Mungkin, memang ini pada akhirnya. Ketika Sasuke berhasil menang dari dunia Sakura. Ketika mimpinya buram dalam bayang-bayang menyakitkan, tapi ia berhasil menjadi penawar pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

Dan mungkin, mungkin memang Sakura hanya butuh pelarian, pada segala kehidupan kasual yang ia sadari masih lekat bersama mereka, di balik terangnya lampu sorot yang diterima Sakura. Tapi di sini, mereka aman dalam redup-redup hangat, dalam aroma-aroma gerimis yang akan datang, dalam selimut hangat yang akan mereka bagi berdua.

Dan inilah Sakura-nya.

Yang kemudian ia yakini, selalu menjadi tempatnya berbagi rumah.

"Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan aku kalah dari duniamu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, dan malam itu, ia memiliki Sasuke di pelukannya.

Dan juga, mungkin—untuk malam-malam seterusnya.

Di balik hangat selimut mereka malam itu, Sakura mengatakan padanya.

Ia tidak butuh apa-apa di dunianya yang tercuri ini.

Ia hanya butuh musik, ruang kamar yang tak seberapa, dan Sasuke.

.

.

[]


End file.
